The Demon Elementals
by Exodia the Forbidden One
Summary: Five demons with extraordinary elemental powers are wreaking havoc in Spirit World. Guess who gets stuck with the job of bringing them in?


Chapter One: 

**"Yusuke's Next Case"**

Mr. Akashi was looking particularly aggravated lately, and it was no secret why. A new student had transferred to Sarayashki Junior High. His name was Blitz, or so he was called (his true name was unknown by all but himself, and even the school records had him marked down as "Blitz"), and he was notorious for being a troublemaker. Forget "troublemaker," that's too much of an understatement. 

He first made a name for himself the day he arrived at Sarayashki. It was as the students were leaving for the day, Kuwabara and his pals were talking by the front gate. Now, any sane student at Sarayashki knows that picking a fight with Kuwabara's little band was a tantamount to suicide, as he and his friends were some of the toughest kids in the town. It was unknown to most that Kuwabara had competed recently in a competition known as the Dark Tournament, where demons would pummel each other senseless. Kuwabara, had been a member of Team Urameshi along with Yusuke Urameshi (whose name was used for the team), Hiei, Kurama, and the now deceased Genkai. It was as they talked that Blitz passed—and quite intentionally tread on Kuwabara's foot.

Kuwabara jumped. "Ow, hey, watch it, you!" he growled, turning towards the offender. Blitz turned, smirking. He wore a leather jacket over a white shirt, and blue jeans, which were worn and faded. Around his neck was a chain with a small silver lightning bolt dangling from it. His green eyes glinted in the sunlight beneath a white headband and a head of spiky blonde hair.

"Oh, sorry," Blitz said in a very unconvincing tone, "Your feet, they're just too big, I don't think I could've avoided 'em even if I tried..."

"Say that again!" said Kuwabara.

"What, you didn't hear me the first time?" Blitz said lazily, "I said, your feet are too big."

"You wanna make somethin' of it?" Kuwabara growled.

"Well, I've been lookin' for someone to trash ever since I came to this backwater school," Blitz said.

"Alright, let's see what you can do!" Kuwabara said. Hias friends readied themselves.

Blitz chuckled. "If you say so."

Kuwabara launched a fist at him, but it passed right through Blitz, as though he were a ghost. "What the—?!" Kuwabara began, but as the very convincing afterimage faded, Kuwabara received a hard kick to the back of the head that sent him flying forward. It was at that precise moment that Yusuke passed by on his way out, and the sight made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Whoa, not bad," he commented quietly to himself. Then Blitz landed on the ground, smirking. "Please," he said, "The reputation of Kuwabara must clearly be exaggerated. If that's the best you got, I'd be wasting my valuable time by fighting you." He turned to leave, but Kuwabara leapt to his feet.

"Ha!" he spat, "That's nothin'! Come over here an' I'll show you some real pain!"

"Oh, come now," Blitz shook his head, "Some people would know when to quit. But I guess you'll have to learn the hard way." Yusuke's eyes widened slightly in surprise as Blitz vanished. No, wait—he was _running, _moving so fast that at first Yusuke had missed his movements—and he was heading straight for Kuwabara!

Before Kuwabara could react, Blitz's fist slammed into his nose, and his head hit the stone wall surrounding the school. Kuwabara's three friends, who had stood still since Blitz's first kick, now jumped, rushing to help Kuwabara, whose nose was now bleeding profusely as he lay unconscious.

Yusuke stared in disbelief. Blitz took a look down at the digital watch on his wrist. "Well," he said "I've got things to do and places to be, so I'll see you all tomorrow. As he walked away, he cast a sidelong glance at the crumpled form of Kuwabara, and said, "Someone better get a stretcher or something, 'cause he'll be out for a while."

It was then that rat-faced Mr. Akashi made himself known. He had watched the fight, and after overcoming the shock of seeing Blitz vanish and reappear (for, after all, Akashi wasn't able to follow Blitz's movements), he shouted after Blitz.

"You, Blitz or whatever your name is! Come to my office at once!"

"Not a chance," Blitz said, waving him off as he departed. "I caused no trouble in school, and this fight being outside the borders of school grounds and after dismissal time, well, I am violating no rules that call for the interference of a nosey little rodent such as yourself."

Now, it was generally known that Mr. Akashi though punks like Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Blitz were the scum of the earth, and the fact that there was nothing he could do to punish Blitz (as Blitz made a point never to break any school rules, even if he shattered the rest of them to pieces along the way), and the fact that, unlike garbage-brain Kuwabara and Urameshi, Blitz's grades were nearly perfect, was making Mr. Akashi really irritable. So people began to toe the line whenever in his presence, lest they invoke the wrath of the "Great Rat King" as Blitz would always call him when he wasn't looking.

* * *

It was several weeks after that incident when Yusuke felt someone tapping his shoulder as he walked back toward his house. He turned to see Botan, the blue-haired girl who acted as sort of a "Grim Reaper," guiding the souls of the dead to the Spirit World. Yusuke sighed. "So much for my peaceful R an' R. Another case, right, Botan?"

"Yep, right in one, Yusuke!" Botan said, "And here it is, in another videotape." She handed Yusuke a videotape, the label bearing a picture of Koenma's teenage disguise form (his true appearance was that of a toddler).

"What, Hiei's too busy to play delivery boy this time?" Yusuke remarked sarcastically. Botan shifted uncomfortably. "Um, well, about Hiei... you'll find out on the tape. Now, I'd better be getting back to Koenma, he'll be wanting me back to deal with—uh, never mind. Bye!" And without another word, Botan faded into thin air.

"What was that all about?" Yusuke muttered, then he turned in the direction of Kuwabara's house. He couldn't very well use his own television, seeing as how it'd probable blow up or something the moment he turned it on, thanks to that excuse for a mother of his spilling a bottle of beer all over it...

* * *

Yusuke popped the tape into the VCR as Kuwabara sat down on the floor next to him. "Whatdaya think the lil' guy wants you for now, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"Dunno, let's just watch and find out," Yusuke replied. He pushed play, and a second later, Koenma's teenage form appeared, as usual sucking that pacifier (which, Yusuke thought, was a dead giveaway).

"Greetings, Yusuke. As Botan probably told you, I've got another big case lined up for you. Compared to what you've been through in the past it would have been easy work had I decided to send you in sooner. But things have gotten a bit more complicated now."

"You see, Yusuke, a group of notorious criminals called the Demon Elementals have been going on a crime spree. Each time they plan a heist, they drop a note saying when and where they plan to strike next. They decimate any and all defenses set against them. 

"Their most recent crime was a kidnapping. More specifically, they were hired by a human crime lord name Artemis Tyrogo to kidnap Yukina."

Kuwabara did a double-take, and then cried out in alarm. "What?! Yukina?!"

"I'll pause for a moment so Kuwabara can get a hold of himself," Koenma said, "As he is doubtlessly watching this with you." Yusuke chuckled, and Kuwabara stopped.

"Now," Koenma continued, "I was confident that Kurama and Hiei alone could handle the situation— but the four Elementals overpowered them, leaving Kurama and Hiei badly injured, but still alive. Yukina has been taken by the Elementals and is now held captive by Tyrogo."

"_Say what?!_" Kuwabara screamed. Yusuke looked slightly alarmed. 

_These people managed to take down Hiei _and _Kurama? _Yusuke thought, _They must be pretty tough..._

"Your task is to rescue Yukina. You and Kuwabara—and I am assuming Kuwabara will be willing to help—are to report to me after school tomorrow. Botan will meet you as you leave school tomorrow. Kurama and Hiei will be assisting you—don't worry, Botan was able to heal them. I will give a full briefing then." The tape stopped automatically and began to rewind. Yusuke scratched his head.

"I don't get it, Botan was there to deliver the tape, so why didn't she just take me there now?"

Kuwabara stood up, determination in his eyes. "Don't worry, Yukina, I'll be there soon, so hang on 'till then!" He rushed out of the room. Yusuke stared after him in exasperation.

Exodia: Hope you liked the first chapter! Please review!

Hiei: I would NOT be that easily beaten, not by these elemantal freaks, and not by anyone else!!!

Exodia: Sorry, Hiei here got all offended when he read that he'd been beaten by the Demon Elementals. Kurama, at least, had the decency to take it with humility... that is, he acted like it, but I caught him trying to slip a Death Plant Seed into my taco last night, so he might've been acting... anyway, review please!


End file.
